Title Sequence
'''A title sequence '''is a part of an episode that plays at the beginning and at the end of the episode. The sequence uses the theme tune of Holby City. Opening Sequence Series 1-2 (1999-2000) The opening sequence in series 1 and 2 showed medical and theatrical instruments along with showing medical staff activites which were taken out of the episodes. The sequence had a dark blue hue. The last episode with this sequence was Series 2 Episode 16 "Into the Woods" Series 3-9 (2000-2007) This opening sequence changed the clips showing medical staff activities and some of the instruments. The sequence remained in dark blue hue. The last episode with this sequence was Series 9 Episode 38 "Countdown". It remains the longest "serving" opening sequence as it was shown for almost 7 years. Series 9-12 (2007-2010) This opening sequence remained the medical instruments but instead of medical activites, the regular cast was shown. Between 2009 and 2010, names of the actors were shown along with their characters. The sequence had an orange and green hue. The last episode with this sequence was Series 12 Episode 55 "Misfit Love". Series 13-18 (2010-2015) This opening sequence was done in High Definition since from Series 13 the show was also shown on BBC One HD. The general quality of the sequence was better aswell as new technology was used to create it. It featured medical instruments, ECGs and patient test results (like MRI or CT scans) with the regular characters but lost the actor names in the opening sequence. The last episode with this sequence was Series 18 Episode 7 "A Delicate Truth". Series 18 onwards (2015-) The current title sequence "went back to the original ones" as it didn't feature any of the cast but medical or patient activites but this time they were shown on a human skeleton. The theme tune have some new effects on it aswell but the basis remained same. Closing Sequence Series 1 (+ Series 2 Episode 16) (1999, 2000) The closing sequence featured bits of the opening sequence blurred out and had two sided credits scrolling. It used a part of the main theme tune but tweaked it's end part. The two sided credits were also used in the final episode of Series 2. It had a dark blue hue. Series 2-4 (2000-2001) This closing sequence moved the credits to the right side of the screen (for a small period of time between Series 3 and 4, they moved to the left) making room for preview clips of the next episode. It had a dark blue hue. Series 5-9 (2002-2007) This closing sequence was ~ 10 seconds longer than the original one and the closing theme was made longer aswell. It remains the "longest serving" closing sequence of the show. It had a dark blue hue. Series 9-12 (2007-2010) This closing sequen ce was shorter than the last one and the end part of it was also shortened, making it the shortest yet. Now, the sequence didn't use clips from the opening sequence but it was filmed separetly. The text was put in the middle again. Due to the speed of the credits scroll, the actor names of the regular cast were put on the opening sequence and removed from the ending sequence. It had an orange and green hue. Series 13-18 (2010-2015) This closing sequence was filmed separetly aswell as the last one and in lenght remained the same as the last one. These credits brought the actor names with their character names back from the opening sequence. It had a dark blue hue like the original closing sequence had. In 2014, the credits were put into two columns in order to make the text slower. Series 18 onwards (2015-) This closing sequence featured a human skeleton going upwards in light blue hue. The text remained in two columns. Previously and Pre-End Credit Suite Previously The previously part first appeared in series 7 and featured clips from previous episodes to remind the viewers what had happened before. Between 2005 and 2015 the part featured the sound of a beating heart as a background, similar to the first few seconds of the opening titles, but faster. From 2015 with the new title sequence came a new previously sound, that has a piano like melody and drums playing quietly in the background. Pre-End Credit Suite Every episode of Holby City features a small music clip that leads into the end credits. The music clip is similar to a part in the opening titles. Exceptions So far, on 11 occasions, the extended version of the pre-end credit suite is used. List below. Category:Out of universe Category:Other Information